Michael Gambon
Michael Gambon (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''The Beast Must Die (1974)'' [Jan Jarmokowski]: Shot with a silver bullet by Calvin Lockhart while Michael is in his werewolf form; his body changes back to his human form after his death. (Thanks to Bryan and Dignan) *''The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover (1989)'' [Albert Spica]: Shot in the chest by Helen Mirren in the restaurant, after she forces him to eat a bite of Alan Howard's corpse. *''Mobsters (1991)'' [Don Salvatore Faranzano]: Thrown off from his office window by "Lucky" Luciano (Christian Slater), Meyer Lansky (Patrick Dempsey), Frank Costello (Costas Mandylor) and Bugsy Siegel (Richard Grieco). (Historically inaccurate, his real name was Salvatore Maranzano and he was stabbed and shot to death in his office by Siegel and three other gangster loyal to Luciano). (Thanks to Gary) *''Two Deaths (1995)'' [Daniel Pavenic]: Shot to death by soldiers after Sonia Braga starts wildly firing a gun while embracing him, forcing the soldiers to shoot them both. *''The Innocent Sleep'' (1996) [Detective Inspector Matheson]: Shot twice with a sniper rifle by Ben De Saumserez as Michael is about to kill Rupert Graves. (Thanks to Brian) *''Plunkett & Macleane'' (1999) [Lord Gibson]: Shot in the head by Ken Stott who makes it look like Jonny Lee Miller killed him. *''Sleepy Hollow (1999)'' [Baltus Van Tassel]: Impaled through the chest by Ray Park with a fence post, Ray then pulls him outside and decapitates his body as he is dying. *''Gosford Park ''(2001) [Sir William McCordle]: Poisoned (off-screen) by Helen Mirren; his body is shown sitting behind his desk afterwards when Clive Owen stabs him (not knowing he's already dead), and again when his body is discovered in the morning and during the investigation. *''Open Range'' (2003) [Denton Baxter]: Shot to death by Robert Duvall. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Good Shepherd (2006)'' [Dr. Fredericks]: Killed (off-screen) by a group of assassins; we only see a brief shot of his body being thrown into the river afterwards. (Thanks to Eric and ND) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009)'' [Albus Dumbledore]: Killed with the Avada Kedavra curse by Alan Rickman, as Daniel Radcliffe looks on helplessly; his body then falls from the school tower. His body was seen again in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 1. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 he appeared in Limbo State to talk to Daniel. (no need to count it again, since he's already dead at the start of both films) (Thanks to Patrick, Agustin, Ralph, and Tommy) *''The Book of Eli (2010)'' [George]: Shot to death, along with Frances de la Tour, by Gary Oldman's men. (Thanks to Arben and Tommy) *''The King's Speech'' (2010) [King George V]: Dies of bronchitis. The scene cuts to him in his bed immediately after death, surrounded by his family. *''Paddington (2014)'' [Uncle Pastuzo]: Providing the voice of a bear, he is crushed (off-screen) when a tree falls on him during an earthquake; his body is discovered (off-camera) by his nephew 'Paddington' (voiced by Ben Whishaw), who picks up his hat (then again as he comforts his aunt). *''Viceroy's House'' (2017) [General Hastings Ismay]: Died (off-screen). TV Deaths *''Forbidden Passion: Oscar Wilde, the Movie (Oscar)'' (1985 TV) [Oscar Wilde]: Dies (off-screen) of meningitis; his death is mentioned in the narration, followed by a scene of his funeral. *''The Singing Detective'' (1986 TV mini-series) [Philip E. Marlow]: Shot in the head by his own alter-ego in a dream sequence; he survives the mini-series in reality. *''Angels In America'' (2003; mini-series) [Prior Walter Ancestor #1]: Plays a ghost that appears to Justin Kirk along with Simon Callow. *''Cranford'' (2007 TV) [Thomas Holbrook]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia; we learn of his death afterwards when John Bowe informs Judi Dench. (Thanks to Brian) *''Doctor Who: A Christmas Carol'' (2010) [Karzan Sardick/Elliot Sardick]: Playing dual roles, "Elliot" dies (off-screen) several years before the episode begins; Elliot is only seen in flashback when Matt Smith shows Elliot's son "Karzan" his past through holographic projection. *''Page Eight'' (2011 TV) [Benedict Baron]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; we find out when Bill Nighy gets a phone call from Alice Krige and his body is seen when Bill visits Michael's house, covered by a sheet. (Thanks to Brian) *'[[Fortitude (2015 series)|Fortitude: ''Episode 10 (2015)]]' [''Henry Tyson]: ''Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, after shooing Stanley Tucci in the stomach and informing Richard Dormer that Tucci knows all the secrets. Gallery MichaelGambonHPATHBP.jpg|Michael Gambon in ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Gambon, Michael Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Gambon, Michael Gambon, Michael Gambon, Michael Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by curse Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:WB Stars Category:Dystopian death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by head shots Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies